Blast From the Past
Quest Summary *Starting NPC: Scrawny Rick *Completion NPC: Scrawny Rick *Location: Marcachi Town *Recommended level: 46 *Prerequisite Quest: Traces of the Past *Next Quest: Love Long Gone Quest Summary Text *Brief Overview **Listen Scrawny Rick talk about their past. *Details **Ah... that was a long time ago, I left it all behind back when we were up to no good. I'll tell you if you're curious... Completion Requirements *Listen Scrawny Rick talk about their past Quest Completion Text We've been no-good thieves for a long time, a real disreputable sort to most folk. Pete and I were poor and helpless as kids, and often had to go without food. As kids, we were so afraid of hunger that we took to stealing, and it gradually became a habit. I've never been the smart kind, and Pete, for some reason, has always been so fat that he fails miserably, even at being a thief. But we've always found some way to fill our bellies. Mina is someone Pete and I picked up. She's like our little sister. It was raining cats and dogs that day, and she'd been left by the port, dying. Mina was so tiny and fragile then, and it took three days of Pete and I taking turns to care for her before she recovered from the brink. We realized that Mina couldn't talk after a while, so we have to communicate with Mina through writing. We even used to steal books so Mina could learn how to write. As for William... *sigh*... I wish we hadn't met him when I was caught by the guards... One time, three of us tried to steal something and were nearly caught by the guard. William saved us. We only found out later William was a fugitive. We stuck around him for quite a while 'cuz he's so strong. But William will kill anyone to get rid of evidence, and we were all scared of him. One day, William said he was going to make a big haul and none of us dared oppose him... we planned for a whole month before carrying it out. After the job, Peter and I went back to the hideout... William beat us up badly. William said that if we went after him, he'd kill us. So we had no choice but to watch him escape with all that treasure to the northeast plains of Ilia City. The saddest thing, though, is that Mina went with William... After all that, we couldn't find William and Mina. But because of the incident with Pete, I decided it was time to turn over a new leaf. We don't want anyone else to turn to the life of a bandit. I don't know why Mina would just go along with William and betray us. Maybe it was because she thought we were both useless, or perhaps we didn't give her the life she wanted. We haven't heard from them since. We can only hope that Mina has a good life, wherever she is. As for the diary, do whatever you want with it. You could throw it away and we wouldn't miss it.... Quest Rewards * 5281 Experience Points * 2889 Gold Coin Category:Quests Category:Wynnadia Quests